He just comes visit me
by DonnyLikesYou
Summary: Un couple improbable décidé par tirage au sort. Quand Saizo fait une rencontre inattendue chez les Mibu ! Deuxième personnage gardé secret pour plus de croustillant.
1. Premier bain

**Couple Improbable n°1! ** Les deux protagonistes qui composent le couple de cette histoire ont été décidé par un tirage au sort. Pour garder la surprise, je ne mets que le nom de Saizo, car le début de l'histoire est racontée selon son point de vue!

Un **Raton-laveur lunatique** (cf. Favorite Authors) est mon compagnon d'écriture, avec qui j'ai procédé au tirage au sort des noms. Nous avons rédigé nos torchons chacun de notre côté, mais l'idée de base reste la même : faire naître des couples improbables par la seule grâce divine du destin. Plusieurs textes vont ainsi voir le jour, chacun centré sur un couple que l'on espère le plus farfelu possible (et si possible, en évitant les sempiternels KyoXYuya et AkiraXTokito ! ). N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux textes du Raton Laveur, il le mérite (enfin je crois :D).

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_ ... Est-ce que c'est l'excitation du combat ? Mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus... Pourrais-je un jour me mesurer à lui ? Lui qui est si puissant, aux techniques infaillibles... Se battre contre moi, Saizo ? Un simple ninja, un guerrier des Sanada... Moi, qui ne suis pas fort, qui ne connait aucune technique secrète digne de ce nom? Je n'ai aucune chance contre un adversaire de son niveau! _

_Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi il m'a choisi moi ; ce n'est pourtant pas les adversaires puissants qui manquent dans le coin, à commencer par Sire Yukimura ! D'ailleurs, parlons-en de Sire Yukimura, tout est de sa faute ! Enfin, non, pas vraiment... Disons que tout est de la faute de mon incompétence et de ma faiblesse ! Je... je... gggehegeugehg... heuuu... gnu._

«Et bien Saizo ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Regardez comme il à l'air bizarre !

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé cet après-midi ? Yukimura nous as dit qu'il t'avait retrouvé délirant dans un jardin !»

Les visages se pressaient autour de Saizo, assis près du feu, une assiette de ragoût d'ours encore pleine entre les mains. Yuya, Sasuke, Tigre Rouge, Luciole, Akira, Bontenmaru, Yukimura, Kyo, Akari... Ils étaient tous là, l'observant, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux après-midi pour que Saizo soit dans un tel état.

...

« Bon. Je vais tout vous raconter. J'étais dans la palais du Ying et du Yang avec Sire Yukimura, à fureter dans tous les recoins, quand ce dernier a... disparu. Soudainement. J'étais en train d'observer le plafond ouvragé du lieu quand je me suis subitement rendu compte que je parlais dans le vide («Regardez le plafond, Sire ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les peintres aiment représenter des angelots nus et grassouillets»). Le temps de finir ma phrase, j'étais seul, perdu dans le monde hostile des Mibu, à la merci de ces monstres sans coeur et sanguinaires.

A cause de ce coquin de Sire Yukimura.»

Ce dernier émit un léger gloussement qu'il cacha derrière son bol de ragoût. Saizo repris :

«En effet, l'une de ses occupations favorites est de s'évanouir dans la nature, me laissant tout le loisir de paniquer dans mon coin parce que je ne parviens pas à le retrouver. (Sasuke aime beaucoup me taquiner à propos de ça.) Enfin, vous le connaissez, vous savez bien à quel point il est farceur !»

Saizo lui lança un regard qu'il espérait chargé de reproches, mais Yukimura se contenta de sourire de plus belle en avalant ses derniers morceaux de viande. Saizo ne pu maintenir son regard noir plus longtemps, face à un tel sourire. De toutes façons, il était incapable de lui en vouloir plus de 5 minutes...

«Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je me suis retrouvé tout seul comme une cloche dans un couloir sombre et particulièrement effrayant. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Sire Yukimura ne m'avait pas donné d'ordre avant de partir. Que devais-je faire ? Mon rôle principal étant de veiller sur lui, de le protéger de ses ennemis, s'il commence à s'enfuir, je ne peux plus faire mon travail correctement ! De plus, pourquoi s'était-il (encore) éclipsé ? Un rendez-vous urgent avec sa vessie ? Une subite envie d'aller se dégourdir les jambes ? Ou alors... il était parti retrouver une femme ? En plein milieu du palais Mibu ? Connaissant Sire Yukimura, il en est tout à fait capable !

Cependant, je ne pouvais le laisser seul, il me fallait absolument le retrouver avant que les Mibu ne le découvrent, pantalon baissé et paquet à l'air ! ... Ça me rappelle cette fois où l'on se promenait tous les deux... Cette promenade a fini en course-poursuite à travers champs car Sire Yukimura avait cru bon de poser culotte au milieu des rangées de légumes...»

Il s'interrompit en entendant Sir Hidetada et Bontenmaru exploser de rire, se moquant grassement de Sire Yukimura, tandis que Yuya rougissait en imaginant la scène. Kyo esquissa un sourire. Voyant Yukimura prêt à riposter avec une histoire honteuse sur lui, Saizo se dépêchai de reprendre le fil de son récit.

«Breeef! Trêve de bavardage, ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de me remémorer ces vieux souvenirs ; il fallait découvrir où était parti ce chenapan de Sire Yukimura.

Avisant une rangée de portes à ma gauche, je me suis dirigé dans cette direction. Si mon maître s'était éclipsé, c'était sûrement par là. L'une d'entre elle était entrouverte, légèrement coulissée. Je me suis glissé le long du mur afin de jeter un coup d'œil discret par l'entrebâillement - nous étions en territoire Mibu, je devais rester discret ! - .

Et là, vous vous demandez... Qu'est ce que j'ai vu ? Et bien... une pièce puissamment éclairée par la lumière du soleil, aux murs blancs et au sol composé de planches de bois clair. J'ai ouvert plus largement la porte pour découvrir plus en détail le lieu. En guise de mobilier, deux fauteuils à l'air particulièrement confortables, une table basse où brûle un morceau d'encens, des plantes vertes - que j'ai identifiées comme étant du bambou - et un énorme coussin posé sur le sol. Ce dernier semblait aussi moelleux que les fauteuils. Mais nulle trace de Sire Yukimura, ou de toute autre présence (humaine ou non), dans ce lieu.

Je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin le plus discrètement possible quand j'ai entendu un bruit de pas dans le couloir, qui se rapprochait de ma position. Pas le temps de tergiverser, j'ai bondi à l'intérieur de la pièce et me suis faufilé sous le coussin géant. Oui, oui, je sais, mauvaise idée et mauvaise cachette. Pas digne d'un ninja de mon rang. Je sais que c'est pitoyable! Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai paniqué ! Si un Mibu me trouvait là, j'étais un Saizo mort. Ou tout du moins un Saizo en mauvaise position, mes compétences en combat me paraissant bien faibles en comparaison. Et avec Sire Yukimura qui restait introuvable !

Heureusement pour moi, la personne ? La chose ? La créature ? à l'origine des bruits de pas est passée dans le couloir sans s'arrêter. Je pus ressortir de ma cachette improvisée, de plus en plus inquiet. Où étais-je exactement dans le palais du Ying et du Yang ? Un mauvais pressentiment s'est imposé à moi...

Essayez donc de deviner où je me trouvais ! Oui, j'étais bien dans le palais... Non, j'étais pas à la piscine, et il n'y avait personne en slip de bain ! Si vous continuez de vous moquer de moi, je vais arrêter de raconter mon histoire !»

Il se tu. Mais face aux regards suppliants de ses compagnons, il ne pu se contenir plus longtemps ; il fallait qu'il continue cette fichue histoire, en espérant qu'ils arrêtent de se moquer de lui. (Oui, Saizo est un petit peu susceptible. Mais il avait besoin de parler.)

«Bon... Alors je reprends... J'étais en train de m'inquiéter de l'endroit où je me trouvais quand j'ai entendu un léger bruit qui semblait provenir de derrière moi. En me retournant, je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait une porte que je n'avais encore pas vue, cachée derrière deux imposants pots de fleurs contenant des... plantes bizarres ; vous savez, le genre de plante qu'on évite de toucher avant de mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche.

Ouais. Bon, je sais, c'est pas ça le plus important de l'histoire. Alors, tout ça pour dire que, bien évidemment, je me suis dirigé vers cette nouvelle porte. Et j'ai collé mon oreille contre la cloison, en espérant entendre Sire Yukimura. Vous vous en doutez bien, ce n'était pas lui à l'intérieur. Mais alors... QUI ? Pour le savoir, j'ai entrouvert très discrètement la porte, la faisant coulisser le plus lentement possible. A l'intérieur de la pièce, une baignoire de grande dimension, remplie d'eau chaude qui créait de petits nuages de vapeurs parfumés à ... la fraise, selon moi. Mais personne à l'intérieur ! C'est au moment où j'ai senti un mouvement derrière moi que j'ai compris que j'avais affaire à une personne puissante, capable de me détecter, de sortir de la baignoire, et de se retrouver derrière moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et me retournait d'un bond, prêt à parer une attaque. Devant moi se tenait...

L'un des quatre sages. Complètement nu. Yuan. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Carrément effrayant, en fait! Apparemment, je l'avais dérangé dans son bain... Moi qui croyait que les Mibu n'avaient pas besoin de se laver... C'est fascinant n'est-ce pas? Les Mibu n'ont même pas trouvé le moyen de s'empêcher de sentir le fauve ! Hahahahaha! Haha... ha... ?

- Eeeettt ? La suite ?

- Et... Rien. Rien de particulier en fait. Je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé, on s'est regardé. Après, il m'a collé une droite. Je comprend pourquoi il fait partie des 4 sages! Mais j'ai finalement réussit à m'échapper par la fenêtre, après qu'il m'ait balancé dans la baignoire... Il m'a prévenu que la prochaine fois qu'il me verrait trainer dans sa salle de bains, il me casserait plus que la gueule. Enfin... voilà quoi.»

...

La fin de l'histoire était manifestement décevante pour tous. Ils partirent se coucher, laissant Saizo seul avec son bol de ragoût froid. Il replongea dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pu leur raconter l'histoire dans tous ses détails, car il se sentait bien trop gêné de se qu'il s'était passé pour leur raconter. En effet, il avait omis de leur dire que Yuan ne s'était pas contenter de le frapper...

A vrai dire, lorsque Saizo s'était retourné, surpris, vers lui, Yuan ne l'avait pas attaqué et s'était contenté de lui demander, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

«Tu es l'un des serviteurs de Yukimura Sanada, non? Saizo, c'est ça? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Tu es venu m'espionner pour son compte ? ...»

Voyant que Saizo ne répondait pas, Yuan se rendit compte que ce dernier était bien plus absorbé par l'étude de son anatomie que par son discours. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il lui mis une droite. Le ninja, trop concentré dans son observation - qu'il croyait vraiment être discrète - ne pu éviter le coup qui l'envoya la tête la première dans la baignoire. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Yuan était assis sur lui dans l'eau savonneuse et lui maintenait les poignets. Toujours souriant, il se penchant vers le visage de Saizo:

«Booon. Tu vas arrêter de me mater et m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, petit toutou de Yukimura. Sinon, je vais devoir te... punir, comme un méchant chien !»

Saizo commençait légèrement à paniquer. Tout ce qu'il voulait à la base, c'était retrouver Sire Yukimura, pas se retrouver plongé dans une baignoire avec un individu dangereux et particulièrement puissant. Et nu, aussi. Qui voulait lui faire subir il ne savait quelle torture. Il tenta de s'expliquer tant bien que mal, l'eau à la fraise lui rentrant partiellement dans la bouche. Après avoir recraché des litres d'eau sous forme de postillons au visage de Yuan, ce dernier se contenta d'éclater de rire.

«Alors comme ça, l'un des 10 guerriers mythiques de Yukimura ne parvient même pas à retrouver son maître quand il se sauve ?

-Il est étonnamment rapide dans ces cas là...

-Mmmmhhm. Si tu le dis... Enfin, ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse le plus en ce moment.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, Yuan se pencha contre le torse de Saizo pour amener sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille du ninja. Ce dernier se sentait rougir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se collait à lui de cette façon ! Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il devait réagir. Malgré tout, il trouvait le contact plaisant. Trèèès plaisant. Même si c'était avec un ennemi. Mais bon, l'ennemi en question était grand, fin, musclé... Il avait un sourire particulièrement blanc, des épaules larges, un torse puissant, un ventre ferme, sans une once de graisse, et, encore plus bas... Saizo regretta qu'il y eu tant de mousse dans l'eau. Yuan repris la parole.

«Vois-tu, cela plusieurs jours que je t'observes. Tu m'intrigues vraiment, tu sais?

-Haaa, heu... c'est bien. Bien bien bien. Je vais devoir y aller moi, je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps de... te laver... heu... partout...»

En guise de réponse, Yuan se contenta de se pencher vers le visage du ninja, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Saizo, avant de glisser sa langue dans la cavité buccale de ce dernier. Ses mains relâchèrent les poignets de Saizo pour venir se mettre le long de son visage.

Complètement sous le choc, Saizo ne comprenait qu'une chose à ce qui venait de se passer :

Yuan venait de lui voler son premier baiser !

Le ninja perdit complètement son sang-froid. Il repoussa violemment Yuan, sauta hors de la baignoire et se précipita vers la fenêtre ouverte. Le Mibu ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de l'arrêter. Saizo glissa le long du mur pour se retrouver dans un petit jardin fleuri. Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits après ce qu'il venait de se passer quand il entendit une voix:

«Hey ! Saizo !»

Il se retourna et aperçu Yuan par la fenêtre, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

«Reviens quand tu veux, j'aimerai me battre contre toi. Et puis c'est toujours plus drôle de prendre un bain à deux !»

Saizo se contenta de devenir rouge comme une pivoine, et il s'enfuit sous le rire du sage. Plus tard, en fouillant ses poches, il y découvrirai une petite hélice en bois gravée de quelques mots. Une demande de rendez-vous ?

* * *

J'espère que ce couple atypique vous a plu ! A la base, je ne prévoyais de ne faire qu'un seul chapitre pour cette histoire, mais l'idée de faire un deuxième chapitre plus osé me tente bien.

Mais attention ! Je ne ferais un chapitre de lemon que si j'ai plus de 12 reviews à cette histoire (bouuuuh le vieux chantage ! ). Je sais que c'est nul de réclamer des reviews, mais que voulez-vous, je suis en manque de reconnaissance! :)


	2. Dancing In My Head

SaizoXYuan, la suite. Je n'ai pas obtenu mes 12 reviews, mais mon seul et unique fan à demandé à lire les chapitres suivants, alors voilà le chapitre 2. De grosses révélations en perspectives !

* * *

«Et bien, mon cher petit, on dirait que quelque chose te chagrine !

-WOUAAAAH ! Sire Yukimura ! Ne surgissez pas comme ça dans mon dos ! Pourquoi vous arrivez toujours aussi furtivement derrière les gens, hein ?

-Je n'étais pas spécialement discret. Tu sais, s'approcher de quelqu'un en chantant et en dansant les claquettes est rarement une technique d'approche furtive...

-Soit.

-Dis moi, Saizo, j'ai l'impression que tu es pas mal distrait ces derniers temps. Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé tout bizarre il y 3 jours, en fait. C'est ta rencontre avec Yuan qui t'as déstabilisé ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais...»

Yukimura eut un sourire un peu sale. Le genre de sourire qui dit «Confies moi tout tes petits secrets, et j'irai les dire à tout le monde.», mais aussi «Montres moi où le Monsieur t'as touché».

Saizo craqua, et raconta toute l'histoire à Yukimura, qui, pour une fois, resta calme et évita tout commentaire désobligeant. A la fin de son récit, Saizo se sentait un peu honteux, surtout lorsqu'il avait avoué à son maître que Yuan lui avait volé son premier baiser.

«Ton... premier baiser ? Vraiment?

-Comme je vous le dit !

-... J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu avais déjà embrassé Kosuke...

-Hein? Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit ça ?

-Je... Aucune idée.

-C'est quoi cet air suspect?

-...

-J'y crois pas ! C'est... c'est vous qui avez lancé la rumeur !»

Saizo pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'incriminé qui ne nia pas les faits.

«Sire! Vous aviez promis de ne plus lancer des rumeurs sur moi !

-Ne change pas de sujet, on parlait de ton premier vrai baiser d'amour !

-D'amour ?!»

Saizo s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Ce Yuan lui avait arraché de force ce baiser ; il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir d'amour ! Et en plus, il avait tâché ses habits à cause de l'eau savonneuse, et il avait eu un mal fou à les ravoir.

«Allons, allons. Il est nettement plus fort que toi, il aurait eu tout le loisir de te tuer ! Je suis sûr qu'il est attiré par toi, et par ton physique exceptionnel!

-Je sens le sarcasme, là.

-La seule chose que tu sens en ce moment, c'est la transpiration. J'ai l'impression que tu te laisses aller en ce moment, mon petit Saizo ! C'est pas parce que tu as tapé dans l'oeil d'un des quatre sages qu'il faut...

-Je ne lui ai pas tapé dans l'oeil ! En plus, j'aurai eu du mal, étant donné sa cécité...

-Et tu es si drôle.»

Yukimura tapota la tête du ninja et s'enfuit d'un pas léger et primesautier. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Saizo renifla discrètement ses aisselles et constata que Yukimura n'avait pas menti à propos de son odeur corporelle. D'un autre côté, ils étaient infiltrés chez les Mibu, il n'y avait pas vraiment de solutions pour se doucher. Sauf si...

Non. Saizo refusait d'envisager cette solution.

« Et puis c'est toujours plus drôle de prendre un bain à deux !»

Les paroles du sage revenait sans cesse bourdonner aux oreilles du ninja. Il rougit en y repensant. Qu'est ce que Yuan lui voulait exactement? Pourquoi lui? Il n'avait rien demandé, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait embrassé de force par un ennemi!

...

Allongé négligemment, bras croisés sous la tête, Yuan réfléchissait. Comment attirer Saizo dans son antre? Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'il attendait que le ninja revienne le voir. Il restait persuadé que ce dernier finirait par revenir, surtout avec le mot qu'il avait gravé sur l'hélice en bois qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche.

«Si tu n'es pas de retour dans ma baignoire d'ici 4 jours, c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher. Bisous.»

Il avait vraiment hésité au moment d'écrire le «Bisous» final. Il avait failli écrire «Cordialement», mais cela faisait à peine trop pompeux. Après, il s'était dit que ça faisait vraiment bizarre d'écrire ça à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. D'un autre côté, ce mot était un bon moyen de faire connaissance avec le ninja.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'intéressait à lui. Il l'avait aperçu un jour, avec Yukimura Sanada, et il avait eu une irrésistible envie de faire sa connaissance. Il l'avait ainsi observé des jours durant, notant soigneusement dans un carnet toutes les informations qu'il pouvait dénicher sur sa proie. Finalement, Yuan s'était rendu compte à quel point son comportement ressemblait à celui d'un malade mental, et il avait arrêté de retranscrire tous les faits et gestes du ninja. Mais son visage restait incrusté dans sa mémoire, et il désirait vraiment faire plus ample connaissance.

Il avait été ravi le jour où il l'avait découvert dans sa salle de bains, et assez surpris lorsqu'il avait constaté que le ninja semblait très intéressé par son entrejambe. Bon, il l'avait frappé parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le détaille si ouvertement, mais il avait quand même été gentil après!

Yuan aimait à repenser au moment où il avait embrassé le ninja, même si la suite lui plaisait moins.

«Yuaaaan ! Viens nous aider à étendre la lessive! Il faut faire à manger aussi ...»

Yuan sortit de sa rêverie. Pas moyen d'être tranquille avec une famille comme celle là! Il se releva et descendit du toit. C'était l'un des rares endroits où il parvenait à être relativement isolé, même si ses frères et sœurs parvenaient toujours à le débusquer. Il attrapa une panière de linge humide, quelques pinces, et commença à accrocher les habits sur le fil. Avisant un sous-vêtement masculin, il enfouit son nez dedans avant de se rappeler que ce n'était très probablement pas celui de Saizo.

Il se sentit très bête.

...

«Si tu n'es pas de retour dans ma baignoire d'ici 4 jours, c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher. Bisous.»

Faisant rouler l'hélice entre ses doigts, Saizo soupira. Il ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de revoir le sage, mais il avait peur que la menace contenue dans le message se révèle vraie, et que Yuan vienne le chercher par le fond de culotte devant Sire Yukimura et les autres guerriers de Sanada. Et puis, c'était quoi cette façon de finir ses messages ? «Bisous»? Sérieusement?

Enfin. Avec tout ça, il n'était pas plus avancé. Que faire? S'enfuir très loin d'ici semblait être la meilleure solution. Malgré tout, Saizo voulait connaître les intentions du sage. Il avait l'intention de le faire parler, et pour cela, pas le choix, il fallait retourner dans la baignoire. Quitte à se faire embrasser une deuxième fois...

Cette perspective faisait naître chez Saizo un curieux mélange de sentiments contradictoires ; le stress et l'effroi mêlés avec l'exaltation et l'impatience. Saizo ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais il avait envie de revoir Yuan. Au minimum pour découvrir ce que le sage lui avait réservé si il ne venait pas au rendez-vous.

...

Le lendemain matin, Yuan se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. Il avait un lapin à chasser, un vilain lapin qui refusait de venir dans sa baignoire, alors que cela faisait 4 jours qu'il faisait couler un bain en prévision de sa visite. Il avait utilisé tout son stock de savon à la fraise, et il n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Sa famille devenait suspicieuse. Il fallait agir.

...

Saizo s'était éclipsé discrètement du palais des Mibu pour aller flâner aux alentours, là où les ennemis se faisaient plus rares. Il avait même pris le risque de s'allonger un instant au milieu d'un champ de fleurs, le tout dans une ambiance très bucolique, et très cliché aussi. Il se fourrait des fleurs de coquelicot dans les narines en chantonnant un air grivois, quand il vit une ombre se profiler au dessus de lui, et se pencher vers son visage.

«COUCOU !»

Surpris, Saizo se releva brusquement, et, de par ce mouvement, projeta le dessus de son crâne contre le nez du malandrin qui avait osé troubler son repos. Il reçu un flot de sang sur le visage, en même temps que Yuan tombait à genoux à côté de lui, les mains appuyant sur ses narines. Malgré ses réflexes surhumains, le sage n'avait pas prévu que Saizo réagirait comme ça, et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver le geste défensif du ninja. Saizo, assis dans l'herbe, eut un mouvement de recul.

«Yuan? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Devines ! Ça fait 4 jours que j'attends ton retour dans ma baignoire !»

Saizo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Alors comme ça le sage était vraiment VRAIMENT sérieux quand il lui avait donné ce rendez-vous ? Il regarda le visage de Yuan. Ce dernier lui sourit.

«Évites de sourire. Saizo fit un geste évasif en direction de sa bouche : Tu as les dents pleines de sang.»

Yuan ravala son sourire et s'essuya le nez avec son bras, geste fort peu glamour, mais qui avait le mérite d'ôter une bonne partie de la substance rouge recouvrant son visage. Saizo, vigilant, observait ses mouvements de par dessous ses sourcils, prêts à se mettre en position de combat.

«Tu crois que t'es mieux, avec les chenilles poilues qui te servent de sourcils ? Yuan se mit à rire.

-C'est quoi cette attaque minable, Monsieur J'ai-le-nez-fragile ? Saizo était outré. Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses sourcils.

-Mon nez n'est pas fragile, c'est ta grosse tête qui est dure comme la pierre !

-Ma grosse tête ? Ma grosse tête ?!

Yuan éclata de rire devant l'air outré de Saizo, qui cherchait en vain quelque chose à répliquer. Son nez avait heureusement arrêter de saigner, et le sage se releva.

«Alors comme ça, tu croyais m'échapper en t'enfuyant hors du palais ?»

Saizo bondit sur ses pieds.

«Pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Peut-être le fait que je t'ai attendu durant ces 4 jours sans te voir revenir. J'étais vraiment déçu, je pensais qu'un ninja de Sanada aurait plus de courage que ça !»

Yuan sourit, et fit un pas en direction de Saizo.

«Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

-Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais revenir te voir ? Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? Tu m'as volé... Saizo s'interrompit et rougit légèrement, détail qui n'échappa pas au sage.

-Volé quoi? Yuan eut soudain l'air très intéressé.

-Rien. Laisse moi tranquille.

-Non non non, je ne risque pas de te laisser tranquille, surtout maintenant que tu viens de m'accuser de vol! Yuan tira la langue dans un «slurp» bruyant, et s'approcha encore d'un pas du ninja.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à celui qui m'a embrassé de force.

-Ooooh ! Laisse moi deviner ! Alooors... Je t'ai volé ton premier baiser ?»

Yuan pointa un doigt triomphant vers le visage décomposé de Saizo, laissant échappa un «Hahaa» victorieux. Saizo mordit le doigt. Yuan mit un coup de pied. Saizo tira le t-shirt. Yuan attrapa les cheveux. Ils roulèrent les deux dans l'herbe, dévalèrent la pente et s'immobilisèrent près d'un talus herbeux. Yuan, allongé sur Saizo, lui maintenait les poignets au sol, le même sourire narquois que d'habitude plaqué sur son visage. Il effleura les lèvres du ninja, avant de frotter son nez contre le sien.

«Alors comme ça, je suis la première personne à t'embrasser ? Mais tu faisais quoi de ton temps libre avant ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire à un ennemi.» Le ninja détourna la tête.

«Tu penses encore que je suis ton ennemi ? J'aurais déjà pu te tuer des dizaines de fois, et je ne l'ai pas fait. A ton avis, ça signifie que je suis encore ton adversaire ?

-Je suppose que non... Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresse tant à moi ?

-Et bien... Si tu crois que je vais m'expliquer si facilement, tu te trompes ! Je n'ai pas à répondre à quelqu'un qui ne daigne même pas venir aux rendez-vous.

-Mais quel rendez-vous ? J'allais pas retourner dans ta salle de bains et me faire couler un bain en t'attendant !

-Le bain était déjà coulé en prévision de ton retour.» Yuan haussa les sourcils et les épaules d'un air faussement dépité.

«Vr...Vraiment ?

-Ben ouais ! Le visage de Yuan retrouva une expression joyeuse. Du coup, j'ai même plus de savon à la fraise ! Et je n'ai jamais eu la peau aussi douce qu'après ces 4 jours de bains. Tu devrais toucher pour voir.»

Devant le regard insistant du sage, Saizo leva une main hésitante et passa la paume sur son bras. Effectivement, c'était agréable au toucher et fort soyeux. Il le lui dit, et garda ses doigts sur le bras de Yuan, qui eut l'air ébahi devant tant d'audace de la part du ninja.

«Dis donc Saizo, tu te laisses aller ! Te voilà bien moins méfiant qu'avant !

-Mais c'est toi qui veut que je te... -Saizo hésita un instant sur le mot- ... caresse le bras.

-Ouais. Mais tu sais, tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a commencé.

-PAS DU TOUT.

-T'es entré dans ma salle de bains. Et tu t'es rincé l'œil !»

Saizo rougit de plus belle à ce souvenir. Effectivement, il avait bien profité de la vue... Et ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Loin de là. Il devait avouer qu'il y pensait pas mal ces derniers temps. Il y pensait d'ailleurs tellement qu'il avait presque oublié le visage de celui à qui appartenait les attributs masculins qu'il avait observé tout à loisir. Enfin, presque oublié, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Saizo restait quelqu'un de très physionomiste.

«Bon d'accord, oui, j'avoue. Je me suis rincé l'œil. Et j'ai bien aimé.»

Il cru que Yuan venait de faire une attaque. Sa dernière phrase avait déclenché chez le sage toute une série d'expressions faciales, allant de la stupeur la plus complète à l'euphorie, en passant par un mélange bizarre, fusion entre la folie et la perversion. Ce dernier repris cependant bien vite contenance, et serra Saizo dans ses bras, dans une tentative de câlin qui ressemblait plus à un étouffement qu'à un véritable geste d'affection.

...

«Comment je me retrouve dans cette situation ?

-Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Tiens, sens-moi ça !

-Cassis ?

-Mûre !»

Yuan ouvrit la bouteille de bain moussant et en versa une dose généreuse dans sa baignoire, remplie d'eau fumante. Il avait réussi à trainer le ninja jusqu'à son antre, et ils s'apprêtaient à réitérer l'expérience du bain. Yuan eut un mouvement de sourcils suggestifs en direction de Saizo, et ôta rapidement ses habits. Avant que le ninja n'ai eu le temps de mater à nouveau, le sage était enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans la mousse.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens ! Tu veux quand même pas que je me retourne !

-Ben... si, ça serait pas mal.

-Non.

-...

-Tu m'a vu une fois, à mon tour ! Allez, hop hop, enlève moi ces haillons et viens ici!»

Saizo n'eu d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il commença à se déshabiller. Très lentement. Trop lentement au goût de Yuan, qui, en un clin d'œil, se retrouva derrière le ninja. Il arracha, littéralement, les habits de Saizo, qui se précipita dans la baignoire pour cacher sa nudité. Le sage n'en avait pas perdu une miette, profitant de la confusion du ninja pour admirer ses fesses, qui avaient l'air fermes et musclées. Se glissant dans la baignoire, Yuan vint se coller au dos de Saizo, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

«Tu sais, je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi depuis notre première rencontre.

-Oh ! Et bien, devines quoi ? C'est... C'est pareil pour moi. Mais je pensais que tu n'étais pas sérieux, alors j'ai préféré faire comme si ton message sur cette hélice n'existait pas. Enfin, je veux dire, tu es l'un des 4 sages ! Et moi, je ne suis qu'un ninja de bas étage...

-Ton statut social n'est pas la première chose qui m'a attiré chez toi, si ça peut te rassurer.»

Collant ses lèvres dans la nuque de Saizo, Yuan resserra son étreinte et se laissa aller sur le bord de la baignoire, le ninja appuyé contre son torse. Étrangement, Saizo se laissait aller assez facilement avec le sage. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras qui l'étreignaient. Il évitait toutefois de coller son bassin à celui de Yuan, de peur de sentir _quelque chose _lui chatouiller le bas des reins_._

...

Yukimura allait flânant, de ci de là, dans le palais du Ying et du Yang, quand il entendit Saizo atterrir lourdement derrière lui. Il se retourna. Saizo, le poil lustré et les joues rosies, se tenait devant lui, un sourire béat sur le visage.

«Et bien, mon petit Saizo, que t'arrive t-il ? Où étais-tu cet après-midi ? Kosuke et les autres te cherchaient, mais tu étais introuvable !

-J'étais... heuu... Parti me balader ?

-Sois plus convaincant ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Cassis ?

-Mûre.»

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 2 est terminé, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu ! Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais j'aime bien développer l'histoire entre Yuan et la fleur bleue Saizo.

Rendez-vous au chapitre 3, où les choses s'accéléreront! Sûrement. Peut-être. Avec un peu de chance.


	3. Tonight you're perfect

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, court épisode 3 écrit pour une occasion spéciale !

**Bon anniversaire Raton-Laveur Lunatique :D 3**

* * *

Yuan était -encore- dans sa baignoire.

Aujourd'hui, le savon sentait la cannelle et la poire. Yuan tendit la main par dessus le rebord de sa baignoire et attrapa un gant de toilette en tissu épais. Il y versa une bonne dose de crème hydratante qu'il fit mousser avant de s'en enduire le corps. Il se récura ensuite soigneusement entre les orteils (très important!), derrière les genoux, remontant de plus en plus jusqu'à son entrejambe. Son esprit commença à vagabonder ; eau chaude moussante, gant de toilette, Saizo... Tout était réuni.

Yuan secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à fantasmer sur le ninja ; il devait se dépêcher. Abandonnant à regret son entrejambe et une vision de Saizo nu, il passa rapidement le tissu savonneux sur sa nuque avant de le rincer. Il entreprit ensuite d'ôter toute trace du masque «peau fatiguée» qu'il avait appliqué dix minutes auparavant.

Sortant de la baignoire, Yuan, enroulé dans une serviette moelleuse, entreprit ensuite de s'épiler soigneusement les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas avoir l'air négligé. Passant ensuite à sa chambre, qui était impeccablement rangé, il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un pantalon propre que sa sœur avait lavé le jour précédent, sous ses supplications («S'il te plait ! Ce pantalon me fait de très belles fesses !»).

Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur la table, divers produits : oranges, fraises, gingembre, poireaux, carottes, pommes de terres, algues, œufs, champignons, pièces de viande... Il pela rapidement les légumes, prépara un bouillon léger, découpa en lamelles la viande, écrasa les fruits, y ajouta une note de gingembre.

Ce soir, il avait invité Saizo à venir manger. Et il espérait bien que cette soirée aille plus loin que le simple repas. Il avait en prévision mis toute sa famille dehors sous un prétexte sibyllin et nettoyé la maison de fond en comble. Il espérait que le repas qu'il venait de préparer était bon, voire aphrodisiaque (ce qui explique le gingembre). Il espérait que le ninja allait se laisser faire (il avait prévu pas mal d'alcool). Il espérait qu'il plaisait à Saizo. Il espérait que son masque pour le visage était efficace. Il espérait que son pantalon lui faisait vraiment de belles fesses.

Mais, plus que tout, il espérait juste que le ninja vienne.


End file.
